Spirit Hunter
by Mucofloris-Borris
Summary: Before her twin sister ever stepped foot into the feudal era, Chiyo was caught up in her own modern fairytale. A story about a young girl who unexpectedly becomes friends with an ancient demon. eventual Sesshomaru/OC


"Miss Higurashi you have to choose a club."

"..."

"Miss Higurashi, do you understand?"

Chiyo shifted her eyes from the window to her teacher as she fell back down to earth.

"Yes, Mr. Enomoto, I know."

Mr. Enomoto sighed at the lack of facial expression or enthusiasm in his student's response.

"I understand the hardships of transferring to a new school." The teacher leaned forward in his chair and rested his chin on his hand as he spoke, "I went through the same thing when I was your age, though it was because my family moved around a lot... A bit different from... Uh, y-your situation."

Enomoto mentally facepalmed at what he said, feeling as though he stepped on some eggshells, though the neutral look on Chiyo's face made it hard to tell what the 14-year-old girl was thinking. Enomoto swallowed uncomfortably.

"Look," the teacher started frankly. "I swear I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you thrive here at Hirota Private Middle School. Being active in a club will let you get to know students with your interests, and investing your time in something you feel passionate about can be very enriching. I'm sure you will find where you belong here. And I'm here to help you achieve that."

Mr. Enomoto searched his student's face for any spark of motivation. He almost gave up until after a second, miss Higurashi gave a stiff smile and nod.

"I understand sensei. I'll try my best."

The teacher let out a breath of relief. Well, that's a start. Mr. Enomoto smiled back and gave his own little nod. "Yes, let's all do our best. Please try and decide on a club by the end of next the week. I'm sure you'll find one you like. If you're open to suggestions, I heard that the flower arranging club needs one more member.."

"I'll think about it. Thank you, Sensei" Chiyo said as she brushed down her knee-length navy skirt and got up from her chair. She walked over to the door and was in the process of sliding it open.

"I look forward to working with you these next two years… And please feel free to come talk to me if you ever need any help." the teacher called out as Chiyo stepped over the door's threshold.

"Thank you, Mr. Enomoto, I'll see you tomorrow." Chiyo looked back to and flashed the teacher one more smile before she shut the door.

"..Yeah. See you." He said to no one as he was now the only one in the faculty office. He stared at the door for a second more before he sighed and turned back to his desk continuing to grade math work.

* * *

Chiyo's smile slowly dropped from her face as she walked down the hall of Hirota Private Middle School. If it were up to Chiyo, she wouldn't have bothered to get up this morning. Ever since _that incident _from last year, school has been a source of major anxiety for Chiyo, and pressure was not something she dealt well with. People even more so.

_Obviously. _She thought pessimistically. She thought she would feel better now that she was in a new school, but, really, she just felt empty. Lately, just thinking about making friends all over again was mentally exhausting.

There were several students mingling by the classroom doors, but most are off busy studying or participating in their clubs. It was surreal, really, she's always gone to the same school as her sister, but this time, she's on her own.

Chiyo grabbed her shoes out of her locker and made her way out the doors of the school. She quickly glanced at the time on her cellphone before making her way towards the bus station. If she walked quickly, she might make the next one.

Chiyo huffed as she rounded the corner of the street, as she adjusted her bag over her shoulder. felt a little anxious about the 40-minute ride back home, despite going to school there for more than a week now. She took for granted how easy it was when she had someone to travel to school with. Hirota Middle School, named after its founder, was quite a bit further away from the one she went to last year, but Mama thought the distance was a small price to pay for enrolling Chiyo in the smaller private school. She can still remember what her Mama told her:

_Hideko Higurashi knocked on her youngest daughter's door._

"_Rise and shine sleepyhead! It's the middle of the afternoon!"_

_No response. Hideko sighed._

"_Chiyo? Are you doing okay, sweetheart?"_

_The only answer she got was a quiet moan. _

_Chiyo had been holed up in her room for a week, only getting up to use the bathroom and eating. While Mrs. Higurashi wanted to give her daughter some needed space, enough was enough, and it was time for life to move on. Besides, there was no way she was going to let Chiyo stay in bed for the entire break._

"_Hey, I'm positive things will get better. I just registered you into that new school we were talking about. That's exciting, right?"_

"_I'm dropping out."_

"_Absolutely not." Chiyo's mother protested._

"_I'll run away to the country-side and start a farm."_

"_Chiyo, you hate dirt.."_

"_hmph"_

"_Well then, good luck dealing with the spiders by yourself."_

"_... fine." Chiyo moaned reluctantly._

_Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "I know that it's a bit stricter than what you're used to Chiyo-dear, but you might do better in a smaller classroom… you'll get more individualized attention. Besides, some structure might do you some good!" She opened the door and marched towards the window to let some light into Chiyo's dark, depressing nest. _

_Chiyo moaned louder, and Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but roll her eyes and chuckle at her daughter's antics._

"_Now, get out of bed! it's my day off and you're coming grocery shopping with me."_

While it was horrible at the time, It was nice getting out of the house. It felt good to know that her family loved her. Mama always shows that she cares. A smile crept onto Chiyo's face; A real one this time.

She thought back to the conversation she had with her homeroom teacher. Even though it's his job to mentor students, it was kind of nice that Enamoto-Sensei wanted her to know that she was welcomed here. While Chiyo thought the conversation was one-sided and awkward (With some fault of her own, she acknowledged) at least he was trying. And that kind of felt good.

The more she replayed what her teacher said in her mind, the lighter she felt.

_Find where I belong, huh?_ She almost felt embarrassed about how giddy she became at the thought. To find new friends; to not feel so lonely anymore. If she was brave and cast aside her fears, then maybe she could do it.

And so she continued on to the bus stop, glass-half-full, and a bit more alive than when she woke up this morning.

_Whoops! _Chiyo snapped out of her thoughts as she bumped into a man walking in the other direction. She quickly muttered an apology as she stumbled back. Chiyo looked at his face (his _very_ handsome face), more specifically right into his almond charcoal eyes. She continued to stare, perhaps a second too long. Actually, make that several seconds too long. Chiyo blinked, and as the embarrassment of what she had done caught up with her, she high-tailed it out of there.

"No worries" he assured as she passed, but she was too busy internally berating herself to notice. _Ugh! Real smooth, you dork! Watch where you're going. Man, he was handsome too._

What was wrong with her? The moment she bumped into him, something that felt like electricity thrummed through her blood vessels. In fact, it was still there. Chiyo blushed, the last time she felt anything close to this was when Yori Sato kissed her cheek in the fifth grade. She squealed in embarrassment as she shook her head fervently. _Stop it! Stop thinking about it!_

She finally made it to the bus station with time to spare since she practically ran from embarrassment. The tingling in her veins soon stopped as she waited for her ride home. Eventually, her thoughts wandered back to where they left off. _Right. Interests... interests... _Chiyo groaned _I don't even know!_

* * *

He stared off into the direction that the girl had walked off after she collided with him. He noticed her coming towards him long before she noticed him. And he hated to admit it, but he was too shocked to think about moving out of the way.

Usually, that wouldn't have mattered; humans don't notice his kind like they used to anymore. It would have been just a simple interaction that was easily forgotten. However, as her shoulder collided with him, the back of his neck tingled as a wild surge of holy power reacted with his youki; While it was far from the most powerful he had ever witnessed, it was significantly more than what he experienced in a long time... A _really _long time. It was enough to make his cropped black hair rustle from the sheer amount of energy.

As she stared at him, he thought for a moment she figured out what he was; But after watching her walk away, it was clear to him that while she felt the reaction, the girl was most likely unaware of the power she accidentally unlocked.

_Still, even though the girl had not noticed… _dark eyes shifted to the side, locking onto the grotesque, dark figures hunched in the alleyway across the street. _Others most definitely have._

Maybe they were people once, but not anymore. Their emotions eat away their humanity until there is nothing left but a monster.

The man hummed at the interesting turn of events that just happened. To think, he was almost getting bored. His gaze locked at the girls retreating back as he watched her almost trip into a trashcan. While it was surprising to find a miko with her potential in this day and age, there was another detail that was nagging his mind.

When he saw the girl's face- long before she noticed him and way before she was even in range of his power- the man found himself with the suspicious feeling that he's seen her before. It itched at his brain to the point where it was unbearably annoying that he couldn't quite recall. _Huff._

Well anyway, there were more pressing things to attend to. The dark figures had disappeared; most likely lurked away to trail that clumsy girl, and it would be a shame if she ended up dying before he sated his curiosity. Besides, he came to the Nearshore to find something fight and he seemed to have come across a couple of convenient opponents.

Black coal eyes stared in her direction for a minute longer before they disappeared into thin air, along with the body that owns them.

_For now, it was time to hunt._

* * *

**Author's note:**

Dear my guys,

Since I enjoy reading fanfiction so much, I thought I would try my hand at writing some! I would call myself a casual writer at best, but I think the last time I did any creative writing was, like, 5 years ago. I know there's a lot of details that need to be flushed out over the next few chapters (really, I'm just winging it), but hopefully, my writing's not bad and my ideas are comprehensible.

your sincere snot-flower,

-Borris


End file.
